


The angel and the hunter x

by MollyTheFangirl



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Supernatural, winchester - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTheFangirl/pseuds/MollyTheFangirl





	The angel and the hunter x

We lay there, frozen in time like the only lovers that where left alive in this scene of misery. Outside bangs and crashed that chilled through my very bones and my host vessel. We lay in the dark, staring up into oblivion. Not one of us could speak, to ruin this moment. I heard the rhythmic sound of Deans breathing patten and matched it and I found his hand, rough and cracked like old wood. I turned over as to take In his beauty, for a hunter he had such a soft face. I saw his bare torso rise and fall as I slowly, gracefully lifted my hand and circled his anti possession tattoo. He closed his eyes and In one quick movement turned his body and our mouths met. We couldn't take the silence anymore as the air was filled with groaned kisses and ripping clothes. 

*to be continued*


End file.
